User talk:Blue-Eyes White Kid
I will not reply to any message that fails to follow the listed rules below. Talk to me... Talk page Rules: So, if you want to talk to me, this is the place. This is also the place where you can challenge me to an online duel on Hotmail. And, if you want to comment on my decks, this is the same place. I check this page all the time, so you don't have to leave multiple messages. There are some rules, so you don't hurt my feelings, and so you don't come off as a total crackhead. Here they are: * No screaming at me or anyone else * Sign all posts with your User Name * Don't erase all content * Only say nice words (to see a list of bad words, call me one of 'em) * Dot your 'i's and cross your 't's There, was that so hard? Abide by those rules and I will reply. My MSN address is ''blueeyeswhitekid@hotmail.com. You can duel me there or just chat. I need to practice dueling. ---- Frequently visited Sites: Links to my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! websites: * Yu-Gi-Oh! Home Page * Yu-Gi-Oh! Card of the Day * Shriek TGC * Shriek OCG ---- Frequently visited Users: Links to my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki users: * User talk:Jetronix - Fellow duelist * User talk:GenoBreaker - Fellow duelist * User talk:Gargle1 - Fellow duelist * User talk:Tkalamov - Fellow duelist * User talk:Darth Covah - Ruling knowledge * User talk:Deltaneos - Administrator Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 05:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ---- * About your fantasy cards...there is a "Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia" (Link on this site's main page by the top right corner). You can make pages for your cards '''AND' images on the "Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker" site (you have to find your own card images though)! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 19:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Card Wishlist Well, if it helps, theres a YGO Card Maker Wiki here too. XD Master 21:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Expertise needed xD Hey BEWB (or K, dunno xD). Seeing as you are kinda of an expert on deck advice, I'd like you to comment on one of my decks that I posted on the forums (link here). I think you'll like the deck idea, it's rather original, but I get no comments -_-'. So, could you do the honors? Thanks! :P.S. The deck's main issue is consistency (as with all combo decks). Could you suggest something to fix that? --Darth Covah (Talk| ) 09:14, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ---- * hmmm... I'd remove the marionette mites and the mallet. Add a Dark Eruption and a goblin zombie (remember Crimson Crisis SE).. and add an Il Blud too (Crossroads SE) :) --Tantara 23:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Your Deck - Diamond Zombies * I ran some probability checks, and this is what came up: : We accept a mildly realistic scenario, in which, in accordance with your deck's monster/spell ratio, you draw 2 monsters and 4 spells in your starting hand. : The probability of at least one of these monsters being a Diamond Dude is: P(monster, Dude)=(3/17)+(3/17)= 0,353 = 35,3%. : The probability of none of the spells you drew being normal spells is...abysmal: P(spell, non-normal)=(7/23)^4= 0 (too small a number). : We accept that you will get a homogenous draw, consisting of 3 normal and 1 non-normal spells. The chance of that happening is P(homogenous, spells)= (7/23)*(16/23)^2= 14,7%. : The chance to then topdeck a normal spell card with Dude's effect is P(topdeck, normal)= P(topdeck)*P(normal)= (13/19)*(1/34)=2%. : Combined, the chance of drawing a Diamond Dude on an average draw and using his effect to topdeck a normal spell is P(A)*P(B)= 2%*35,3%= 7,06%. : In short, you have a 7% chance of doing the afforementioned. I'd suggest adding more normal spells (at least 2 more) by taking out at least 2 monsters to increase your chances to 40% for drawing a Dude, to 2,3% for topdecking a normal spell card, and the total increases to 9,2%. Adding more normal spells will increase this chance by 1% for each spell added by removing a monster other than Dude. Lowering the monster/spell ratio to less than 1:2 will modify your chances negatively (your ratio now is 17:23= 1,48:2, by adding 2 spells it becomes 15:25= 1,2:2. Adding another spell changes that to 14:26= 1,07). : You will ask, why do I linger on probabilities and possibilities? That is because no other deck depends on them so much. Since your deck needs no further improvement in terms of which cards to use, I'm calculating the math behind it. In my opinion, the best thing to do is remove 2 monsters for 2 more normal spells - the cards to be changed are up to you. Leave me a message if you have any questions on this math. P.S. There is a 16,3% chance of me making a mistake while calculating the above. Also keep in mind that the above calculations compute P's for an average and homogenously distributed draw, that may or may not take place. Since this is something you can't control, I'm offering advice that can improve your positive draws more than it can hurt your bad draws. --Darth Covah (Talk| ) 01:52, 28 January 2009 (UTC) * Hey whoa, take it easy! I saw your reply, and sent you an e-mail. Don't worry, I check my mail and PMs in the wikia very often. Get back to me with information on how you can duel me. :P.S. Just send an e-mail or leave me a PM. I'll see it. Don't worry. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 17:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) hi hi I have a question. How do you make those boxes showing your decks?--Blueyeyesawesomedragon 03:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ahhhhhhhhh hi I need help and I was wondering if you could help me. What I did was I tried to create a forum page but accidentally it became a page and didn't go into the forum. I want to take it away but I don't know how to.--Blueyeyesawesomedragon 23:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) YO Sorry to ask on your talk page but I don't want to use my Email (no, it's not cuz I'm lazy. It's cuz it has my name in it.) Any way, your decks seem interesting and I need a match, wanna play sometime? --Reapaer 02:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) MESSAGE Hello its me Kirho, I have already read about your reply on me on my talk page. Well, I should not just recommend Magic Jammer, I thought of another good card it is Spell Shield Type-8. Thanks for commenting to my deck! I am just having my class a while ago that's why i cannot visit my account here, I want to add some videos on my page, but I've noticed from one account in here that it becomes very slow when you are going to browse it. I have playmates here in the Philippines, about Yu-Gi-Oh!, there even using the No. 1 on the forbidden List, maybe it's Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. Hes been using it to me for many times we've played but thanks I have the soul Release Magic Card that allows me to remove it from play from his graveyard. He do have the Card Sword of Revealing Light, but the Fusion Evil Hero may still a threat to him. Also in my deck really Fusion Summon is just very easy, like Judai Yuki's, well I've known that you hate Elemental Heroes but for me some of the Elemental Hero cards where just as powerless as it is, like Hero Barrier, Hero Spirit, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman, NEX. those are just the cards I really unlike with the Elemental Hero Deck that's why I Didn't add them to my deck. I believe when we are going to have a duel between My Mixed Elemental Hero deck and your Dimensional Stun Deck, I will be going to lose because you may just counter all the effects of my cards using your Dark Bribe. My deck's weakness maybe about the mixing up of different cards. Danger Really the release of the card G.B. HUNTER may really weaken decks just like the Gladiator Beasts. Kirho 03:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Wow You are even good in math, you even think about the probability of activating Destiny Hero Diamond Dude's Effect. Well if you have a default deck which is with 20 monster cards, 10 Trap cards, and 10 Spell Cards, the probability of the activation of Destiny Hero Diamond Dude's Effect is about 1/4 or 25%. Well From my own deck, I also included cards which will allow me to use them as a fusion substitute monster like that of King of the Swamp, that card increases the probability of having a fusion summon.Kirho 04:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Videos on user pages Yeah. Users aren't allowed their own personal images or videos. And the people who make Naruto own the copyright for that clip, so putting it on your user page is likely copyright violation. -- Deltaneos (talk) 22:39, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :There's not really much videos that are permitted to be uploaded. Since users aren't allowed upload ones for their own personal reasons, only ones that benefit the site are allowed. But nearly all of those videos are copyrighted. Anything copyrighted that we upload has to be used under fair use, since we don't have the copyright holders permission. Fair use would limit us to only allowing short clips that are used to illustrate relevent articles. I'm not sure where the Abridged Series stands in this though. -- Deltaneos (talk) 14:19, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::It wasn't me who removed that. Videos don't seem to be working all across Wikia. I think the techs made a mistake while trying to make a change, but I'm sure it will be back soon. But as I said "users aren't allowed upload videos for their own personal reasons". That applies to all videos, copyrighted or otherwise. This site isn't really for making homepages or social networking. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Forbidding Videos Oh! I guess the only videos which are prohibited here are the Yu-Gi-Oh! Related one's but i guess placing too many videos on your user page may only make browsing slower. Kirho 04:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Greetings The newest cards from the RGBT are really cool, with further support in the Morphotronic Deck. I have just watch the latest video of the last episode in the YU-GI-Oh! 5D's a while ago, shocks poor Martha! I also trying now to make a contribution on placing here the new cards. Kirho 04:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Having too many Geartown your deck weaken it and since you only have 1 Ancient Gear monster. I thought you don't have the right card yet to add in that deck. Kirho 22:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Moderate card I've just partially read the effect of Geartown knowing now that it can even special summon your Ancient Gear Monster. Hmm, Geartown effect may also allow you to special summon your Ancient Gear Gadjitron. Well good luck, for your new deck. By the way, why did you add the Psychic type Monsters here, as an Amateur DuelistI am curious about it. Kirho 04:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC)04:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Re: WDC * The one responsible for the WDCs was Chris, but I've lost touch with him. I have been thinking of resuming the WDC myself, in which case I will let everyone know. Chaos is kinda of a no-go theme, since all WDCs are in Advanced Format. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 20:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Dark Voltanis To be honest, I just edited - someone else had the effect (check the history) DarkblazeHunter 25 February 2009 2:37 p.m. Stun-Gladiator Beast in your stun gladiAtor beast deck what is up with thunder king ra-ioh i thought it was anti-gladiator beast so take it out. Nice Story I really like back reading background story of cards like what you have written on your page about Warrior of Zera, the thing I laugh about is what you have written in the lesson of the story about using drugs. :) Kirho 23:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Lost Sorry, no. I tried getting into it last season, but I couldn't follow it since I missed the first few seasons. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 19:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Rulings Question * This topic was actually raised by myself in the Ruling Queries forums not too long ago. The answer is that if you chain a card to Giant Trunade, after that card resolves it is considered "destroyed", without actually being so, and thus is not returned to the hand by Giant Trunade's effect. Whoever tried to do this to you in a duel either does not know the correct ruling, or he cheated. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 20:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Okai i can:) dude i got al the blackwings:) not the raging battle one but yeah al the crimsonm trying to make a BW deck:)GenoBreaker 21:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Whhy? why you fell like crap*? LOL well i was thinking tha BW are amazing and, the exopensive cards are going to be cheap like allure and a DAD so. i hjope i can get those well allure come in raging battle and im going to wait until they release Raging Battle Special edition to get both allure, and blackwing im thinking on spend 40 bucks on thta and 20 on a gold serie s2 pack you better watch out go to the doctor cuz there is a pandemy it come from mexico:S is a pig flu or something:S:S:S ???????????????? sweet mamma jamma!how the did you do that thing with the poll super cool.Could you show me how to do that.people scream at you?--Gyzarus 02:48, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Reverting multiple edits at once You can look at the page history, click on "cur" next to the revision you want to revert to, then click "undo". -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:17, 29 April 2009 (UTC)